Rayne and Mia
Rayne and Mia is the romantic relationship between the Dhampir Rayne Van Helsing and Vampire Slayer Mia Salvatore. Overview At first, Rayne and Mia's relationship is rocky, with the two often bickering and Mia not quite trusting Rayne, despite having heard of her. But they ultimately became good friends quickly. As of Season 2 and even through to Seasons 3 and 4, Rayne and Mia had started to fall for each other but since they never had a romance, they kept their feelings supressed. However, every time they entered a dangerous situation, they would worry for one another, especially if one of them was not with the other. At the end of season 4, Rayne and Mia share a kiss after killing Lilith. However, beginning with the events of Season 5, Rayne and Mia's feelings had ultimately grew so strong that they were unable to deny it anymore and they finally shared a passionate kiss and slept together. Ever since then, they have became officially girlfriends and were happily supported by their friends. As the series progress, so does their feelings and closeness deepens. Ultimately, Mia started to show evident desire to have sex with Rayne and Rayne had started to be more passionate, holding her hands and kissing her forehead when she is scared or when they are dating. Ultimately, Rayne realises that she loves and wants to stay with Mia forever. At the end of Season 6, she proposes to Mia, who happily and emotionally accepted without hesitation. Their marriage was made eternal after Oracle made Mia Immortal and enchanted their rings so as to permanently bond them to each other. After Oracle's recent departure, Mia tries to cheer up Rayne by asking her wife to have a Honeymoon together. Although embarrassed, Rayne accepts as she thought it would help her get out of her frustration. In their Honeymoon, it was revealed Rayne never engaged in sexual intercourse with her because she was terrified she might lose control of her desires. Also, she finds being without clothes around Mia embarrassing. However, the Honeymoon helps Rayne overcome this and they ultimately had a very passionate and intense night and slept together without being embarrassed of not wearing clothes or holding their desires back. Ever since the Honeymoon, they are now more than comfortable with being naked around each other and also often take baths together. Anytime they kiss each other, the two often grab each other by the front of their clothes; Mia does that more than Rayne. Rayne and Mia's love for each other is so great they would even sacrifice the world for each other, as evidenced with Mia's status as the bearer of the Mark of the Outsider. God has said that the relationship is second only to Oracle in terms of his greatest works and they are the second most influential force of the series, saying that they are one soul, one body and one heart and if one dies, so shall the other, meaning that if one of them dies, the other would follow them. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 1 Rayne and Mia's first meeting was an unpleasant one; Mia was hunting Rayne. However, she came to see Rayne as a good person and although they at first were disrespectful and had a rocky and uneasy friendship, they ultimately became good friends and trusted each other. After killing Kagan in the season finale, Rayne and Mia hugged for the first time. Season 2 It was in the season that Rayne and Mia start developing feelings for one another. Their bond was evident when they confronted the Succubus and Rayne hesitated to attack her and the Succubus even noted Rayne's heart is in Mia. Season 3 Despite their developing feelings, Rayne and Mia only remained friends but they started to show some affection towards each other. When Mia is killed by Hellhounds, Rayne was devastated. Season 4 Rayne was noted to have become much more darker and ruthless against demons and wanted Lilith dead. When Mia returned, the two women were overjoyed. Ultimately in the end, Mia kisses Rayne. Season 5 It is in this season that Rayne and Mia began a relationship, although it was a secret to everyone, even the other Team members. They started to date each other and held each other hands often. Ultimately, they told the rest of the Team and they were supportive. Oracle however, had always known from the start, as he is nigh-omniscient. Rayne also showed protectiveness towards Mia when they fought Lucifer. Mia comforted Rayne when Oracle left. Season 6 Rayne and Mia have started to become more loving and affectionate with each other. Mia also starts to express a desire to have sex with Rayne. When Oracle died, Mia comforted Rayne and she cried on her shoulders. Season 7 Before they help Oracle and his allies battle Michael and his forces, Rayne proposes to Mia who happily accepts. After the battle, both indeed marry and Rayne and Mia are overjoyed when Oracle made Mia immortal and enchanted their rings to bind them to each other.